Triforce
by MissHylian
Summary: After the three goddess fulfilled their duties, they're already departed into the heavens leaving the three symbolic triangles scattered throughout the world. The ones who bear the triforce must be fulfilled their destinies against the forces of evil who is been sleeping deep inside the Hyrule Kingdom. The Characters of LOZ are owned by nintendo.
1. chapter 1

Madison's POV.

After playing my bow and arrow targeting those trees already mark with so many arrows in the bull's eye I decided to take a brake.

These scenery makes my problems go away, the green grasses and the green leaves from the trees made sound came from the wind, the insects and wild animals are running away as my horse sprint through the cliff, I stop my horse at the edge of the cliff, glancing through the waters and the small plateau where I lived, The Tarrey town tho it is not very famous but that place sells everything, especially for the travelers who often come here.

I smile and look up onto the sky, and saw something flying coming down here, every early in the morning, the Red Dragon who is mysteriously flying around here every morning, I don't know what are they carried to us but it I can feel its power it seems like a blessing for me.

Its already six in the morning and greenish horse with creamy white hair named Greenie neighs craving for breakfast, I soothe him and made my way to my hometown.

When I was in the middle of the Tarrey bridge -its not man made but this is already here since the village is not yet existed until now this ground connects to the large region of Akkala, I can see also the Akkala far away from here which is mysteriously glow in blue even the breeze came from the waters are cold and refreshing.

I stop my horse and decide to walk inside the village, the sounds of advertising, the villagers along with the travelers talking to each other and the children who are playing around made the village more alive. I just saw one of my friend a Goron one whose name is Pelison the brother of Greyson who owns the jewelry shop which is busy breaking big rocks beside their house.

"Hey Mad! How're ya doing?" He came to me.

I smiled. "Same old doings every morning."

"Oh.. Good thing your free anymore." He said.

"Well- yeah but not-so-free. I don't think she will remembered the statements of what she said that day, maybe he forgot it" I replied

"Yeah maybe... but that day is even unforgettable." He said back.

Okay, until now its still inside my head, that day.. Me and my friends went outside of the town, that was my first time went outside and it's even night time but then, the Stalfos suddenly appeared on the ground, I can't defense myself and I was so scared that time. I never encountered monsters before I thought that was going to die.. Good thing my mom came to save me from those buried alive monsters.

I was stabbed on my arms and I'm struggling using only my left arm for almost one month!

"Okay that was when were ten, and you didn't remembered that?" He furrowed his brows.

"Of course I remembered!"

"Even she!" I sighed, after that event, she never allowed me to go outside anymore, he's really strict even my mom wants to come with me outside but they ended up arguing.

But secretly, every early in the morning, me and my mom trained me to use bow and arrow, she said every Gerudo women when they're at fourteen and above, they already started training, some are capable of using scimitars but my mom was suitable on playing bow and arrows but it was stopped when she move here and married my dad, but also she never forgotten those tailoring skills.

Like what I've said she trained me but only for five years, when my dad died she was the only left to prioritize me and she's now strict, but because of my stubbornness I still doing my hobby routine, until now.

But since my mom is having a wrinkles, she always woke up at noon, so she doesn't know my secret.

"Earth to Madison! Are you there?" He said while waving his rocky hand in front of my face, I snapped back.

"Umm.. Peli I have to go now the store must be open this morning bye!" I said and hurried back to my home with my horse.

I place me horse to his home, and went to climb to the window where my room is and open carefully not to wake my mother on the other side. I went inside and changed my clothes into pajamas and start messing my hair so it looks like I just woke up. I jumped into my bed hurriedly cover my body using my blanket and turn aside, facing the wall.

Not longer enough, I heard the footsteps coming from outside, I close my eyes and then the door suddenly opened.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Your horse is hungry!" She shouted and close the door immediately. I open my eyes slightly and smile successfully as I turn my head where the door is. I get up from my bed and start fixing my room and doing the same routine every morning.

After that I went to my Greenie who's waiting for his food, I felt sorry for him because I didn't give him his favorite apple, now I'm here carrying this basket full of apples just for him. I place the apples in front of him I caressed his hair and skin as he start bending down and eat those apples.

After that I saw my mom back to work this early morning again as I went to the kitchen for breakfast. I ate cereal and milk my favorite and headed to the store, every morning I opened the clothing store made by my mom, some are Gerudo clothes for women and men and some are rare, I dunno how did mom even made especially the costume which it glows in the dark using the luminous stones.

After I arrange things inside the store I sat on the chair waiting for the costumers to come or just window shopping while eating apples which I stole secretly from Greenie.

Today is just another boring day.


	2. Chapter two

Madison's POV.

It was dark, the sun set down to the west and the stores are closing down, ours is already closed, I'm still here outside of the terrace here in our house gazing the stars getting some fresh cold air, but this one notice my attention.

A falling glowing object came from above fall not-so-far from here, because of curiosity, my idea of escaping again popped out, mom slept early because she manage to make more than ten clothes this day, I don't know why.

I climbed down slowly not making any sounds until, my feet landed on the ground, I went to Greenie and prevent him from making another noise, I was so near on the entrance of the town when..

"Where are you going?" A girl voice came behind me I can hear the flapped of her wings, it means she just landed on the ground.

"None of your business Felison." I snapped back and continued walking towards outside the town.

"Mrs. Rhodnson, would not be happy with that." She smirked crossing her arms.

"And Fyson would not be happy either if he founds out your flying around here like a keese this night." I smirked back, and I saw her eyes fueled with irritation.

"Hmph... Fine we're even, goodluck Madison I hope those skeletons wouldn't crush you into pieces." She said as she started to flap her wings and went up to the air.

I rolled my eyes as I ride Greenie onto his back, and went to the place where the object crashed.

After a few minutes, you came the glowing one started to spread as if your near to your destination, and you saw it on the shrine which is already abandoned, this shrine was build by the Sheikahs, I never saw one before but I know their history.

I picked up the glowing object, you can feel the hotness on your palm that makes you let go immediately, good thing you brought some extra clothes to cover them and placed it to your brown bag, I ride again onto my horse when a sudden grunt noise came a fear came to my body as I turned my head around where the noise come from.

A big green look alike lizard but it was holding a bow and arrow, looking at me like I was some kind of food, it hisses like a snake as he was ready to charge. I kicky horse and escape from that and the monster started to follow me.

I realized that I have the bow and arrow beside the horse hanging, there are still enough arrows to shoot it. I grabbed it and ready to aim for the monster, that lizard jumped onto us but I shot him on its head that cause him to fall and failed to catch us, the lizard when up to he game again and started to shoot fire arrows at me, my horse managed to dodge those arrows, I shoot and arrow again to its hands and dropped its bow, but there's another one that I didn't expect that, it was starting to shoot lightning onto me, I'm in panic right now, but then Greenie was frightened and I fall from his back, because of that monster Greenie escaped but not with me.

I heard a loud stomp and it stop I stood up even my butt hurts and faced the lizard. Good thing my bow and arrow is here, that Greenie left I used all of my arrows until its already empty, damn... I turned my head aside and I saw a broadsword lying on the tree. A grunt noise came from the lizard as he charge to me again.

In a swift movement I manage to escape it and went to the tree where the sword placed it was rusty but this is the only weapon that can kill him in a short of time, I don't know how to use a sword but I know how to dodge the attacks and its arrows.

I did my best to dodge those even I have bruises until I threw it on the center of its chest, after the monster is gone, I collected those fire arrows and some horns, I sat for a while and take a rest, this is my first time to kill a monster we never find monster that much around here.

Then another grunt voice came that makes my eyes widen, my body aches and I saw some blood dripping, I can hardly walk to the town because of my bruises and some injuries that I met a while ago, and maybe Greenie is already on the town.

I stood up and did my best to run ignoring those pains because the I can see those bokoblins running towards me, unluckily I tripped because of the rock, dammit... A shadowy figure covered me but this one makes me pale it was holding some weapon ready to end my life and that bokoblin's voice. I close my eyes waiting but all I heard is the striking of arrow and a loud thud.

I open my eyes and turned out someone killed that monster, a sound of the horse coming to me and a stranger riding onto it, because of my vision is getting blurry all I can see is it landed to the ground and came to me.

I felt my body wiggling, and those unfamiliar voice.. Man's voice telling me something, I tried to open my eyes but I can't because of tiredness and I want to sleep.

Until the darkness consumed me all.


	3. Chapter three

Madison's POV.

I groaned, and tried to open my eyes but all I can see is blurry, I sat trying to clear my vision until I saw unfamiliar room, my some parts of my body was covered in bandage especially from my stomach, I tried to move but ended up in pain, I whimpered cannot move properly.

"I suggest you should get some rest miss." A voice came from the door, I didn't notice that it was open, revealing a man in blue shirt and trousers carrying a tray of food.

Then my stomach growled, he chuckles as I turned away because of embarrassment. He placed the tray on the table and looked at me there was a awkward silence between us until he spoke.

"Your food will get cold eat it immediately while its warm." He said.

"I can't move..." I whimpered in pain.

"Here let me help you." He said almost in husky voice and when he touch me, I flinched a bit guided me to a chair where the food is.

I sat as I started eating my food another silence again, I tried to focus on my food but this guy is watching me I can feel my face heated.

"Are you okay? Your face seems red." He ask.

I finish chewing my food and glared st him. "Stop looking at me it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Then what makes you comfortable then?" He asks

I turned away to the window and I notice the sun is already there. "What time is it?" I ask him.

"It's already seven in the morning miss stranger." He said that makes my eyes widen.

"What?! I have to go." I said as I tried to stand up but he gripped my shoulders and trying to put me down.

"I think you should rest for a bit miss your not yet fully recovered."

"But I have to go home now my mom would kill me if she found out about this." I said trying to get out from this bed he didn't stop me and look away. I look at him confused but then I realized that I was naked almost infront of him, immediately covered myself up blushing intensely.

"The clothes are there inside the small drawer go ahead and suit up, I-I'll be back after you change." He said as he walk away to the door and close it without looking back at me.

I sighed and open the drawers where my clothes are, it was folded and cleaned, It's impossible he washed this even my undergarments, I feel the embarrassment when I thought that, after minutes of wearing my undergarment someone knocked expecting that guy which is a stranger he didn't even introduced his name, he came in holding a a bottle with some liquids and fairies?! I didn't even know they're existed.

"Sorry seems you're wearing some clothes now, but I have to aid you again and this time you won't need any bandages wrapped around your body." He said as he placed the bottles on the table.

I snatched the fairy in the bottle from him and look it's so beautiful and it seems like it was begging me to free her from this tiny space.

The guy look at me, "Ignorant girl."

"Never seen one before." I said still looking at the pinkish fairy.

"They're from the great fairy fountain, flying around like a bug, every time I went to that fountain, I manage to snatch some fairies after I enhance my clothes." He said.

"You're so mean, look at it this fairy seems started to cry." I said. He snatched back the bottle. He went near me and I pulled back our faces are in inch apart and I could feel my face flushed again. Argh! Why is it every time with him I'm blushing like a tomato.

"Well I don't have choice but this healing things are most important when it came to survive." He said. As he started pulling those bandage on my arms. Then I saw some wounds darkened, my mom would kill me by shooting questions at me when she saw this.

While taking off some bandage around I broke the silence. "I didn't catch your name."

"Link." He answered shortly

"Madison." I introduced back while looking at him.

"Quite unique name." He said.

"Hmm.. Really?"

"Yeah, like everytime I catch some girl's names they ended in 'a'." He said.

"Ohh.." That was the only came from my mouth thinking for another question.

"Where do you live?" I asked him again.

"Hyrule Kingdom." He answered back.

"I always wished to go there, but mom won't let me and it's too far." I said to him.

"Like how far?"

"I dunno, but some of the travelers came from Hyrule -they said it took few days or weeks to come here." I said.

"Is it pretty?" I asked him.

"More than you imagine." He said smirking at me. "Anyways all the bandages are gone, you have to see how fairy's healing works." He said as he held the fairy in the bottle. "Now stand up." He instruct.

I stood up and also he while holding the bottle, he started to pull put the cap and the fairy started to roam around me with pinkish dust touch my skin especially on the wound which is suddenly fade away, I watched it in awe until the fairy disappeared like a bubble, even the sores of my body is gone too, I feel relieved.

"So how is it?" He said smirking

"Awesome and I don't feel the pain anymore."

"Good now drink this tireless elixir, just in case." He said as he gave the bottle of black liquid to me. I asked "why" to him.

"Even in the morning you can see some bokoblins and lizarfos small territory here when I say run just run, this elixir makes to feel adrenaline rush and you cannot feel the tiredness of your body, we have to escape until we reach to the town." He said.

"Why don't you fight? Or find a horse" I asked him

"I'm not in a mood to fight and we cannot see wild horses here. lastly, I want to try this elixir, it's my first time to make this one." He said while smiling.

"Alright." I said as I open the bottle and drink it, it taste bitter like a medicine and when its on my throat I can feel the coldness inside.

"Suit up and I'll wait you outside."


	4. Chapter four

Madison

I went out from the stable and saw him fixing his weapon on his back, he gave me my bow and some pack of arrows already and turned facing me, gesturing if I'm ready, I nodded and run towards him, he grabbed my hand started to run away, like a animal.

We didn't even slow down but instead we run faster as we could ignoring those bokoblins chasing us down, I use my bow and arrow while running and shoot them, luckily I shot one bokoblin in the eye, Link also do that too.

After shooting them down, a sudden arm gripped my waist so hard that made me pulled down a little, I didn't even realized that we're on the cliff. I can see clearly the town not so far from here, Good thing Link saved me. He face to me while his hands gripped my shoulders so tightly.

"Okay? Umm.. I'm gonna jump while you are gonna piggyback on me." He said I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs on his hip. As he started to jump I close my eyes so tightly to be honest I have a phobia on heights. My breathing increased some speed as we fly down slowly in the middle of the air.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern.

"Y-yes, I-I'm f-fine, I-Its so c-cold." I said a can feel my eyes wet because I couldn't fight my fear.

"If I say go, let go okay?" He said.

"I-I c-can't d-do it." I said

I know he can sense my fear and I felt sorry for him.

"I know you can do it, I'm gonna count okay were near on the ground." He said I looked down and he's correct were near on the ground.

"One..." He started counting.

Damn you can do this Madison, you're a strong girl...

"Two"

I can't do it NO I CAN DO IT breath in and out Madison.

"THREE." "GO!" I let go of him as my feet touched to the ground and roll back, I saw him landed near from me and run towards to me.

He kneel down asking me if I was alright and all I can do is nodding, I can believe I just did that.

"You look so pale as a corpse, are you sure you're all right?" He asked again full of concern.

I didn't answer and hug him tightly, I sobbed and he just patted my back trying to comfort me, I pulled back and avoiding my eyes on him, quickly wiped my tears and smiled. "Sorry I just..."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm afraid of heights." I said looking at the ground.

"Oh I didn't know, sorry 'bout that." He said scratching his head.

"N-no.. It's okay, I mean it's first time facing my fear... And you know... Experience.." I said still smiling.

"Madison?" I heard my name called and turned my head who is it and a rolling rock came to me revealing a rock creature whose eyes are full of worry.

Followed by Johnson the Zora and Wattson the Hylian running towards me.

"WAAHHH!! MADISONNNN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!!" Pelison exclaimed giving me a goron hug.

"Peli I-I can't breathe.." I said between my breaths.

"Hey let her go Pelison." Johnson said tapping his shoulder.

"Oops sorry... But seriously?! You're missing for almost five hours and.." He leaned to my ear and whisper. "your mother is in fury right now."

I gulped and he said that, I knew she would surely kill me..

"Don't worry she's on my hands safe and sound." Link said smiling at me.

"Mad I didn't know you have a boyfriend.." Wattson said.

"What no! He's not my boyfriend." I shook my head giving them a awkward chuckle.

"And I met her last night wondering outside soo..." Link said pressing his lips together.

Johnson gasped. "Don't tell me..."

"NO!" we shouted that cause her to silence.

"I saw a monster trying to kill her so, I play my role as a hero." Link explained to them while me giving them a gesture which is true.

I heard Johnson murmured something...

"Oh Madison, you're still alive?" A girl spoke behind my back and the flapping of her wings make me annoyed.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to her. "Am I not?" I raised my eyebrow on her.

"Maybe.. " she smirked and she caught the attention to Link. "Oh what a handsome man you brought here."

I crossed my arms and glared at her, here comes her moves.. Tsk..

She walks towards to Link and lean to him, Link pulled back confused he turned and looking at me like who-is- this?" Felison touch his cheek and forcing to face her touching his chest showing her beautiful smile-ew trying to came up with him.

"Hey handsome, wanna join me flying? I can carry you up into the heaven in pleasure..." Her wing-hand massaging his chest. "If you want to..?" She said in bitchy voice.

We looked at them silently some of them are in disgusting look of her, most of the village hates her because of being a drama queen super childish, and being playgirl like all boys here in village are her flings, except Pelison and Wattson, well.. She tried to flirt Wattson be she failed. I felt sorry for his brother Fyson the owner of arrow shop.

"Hey don't dare to touch him, he might have cucco pox infection." Pelison glared at her, we snickered.

" you're just jealous because you can't even get a guy because of your stony biceps maybe their bones would be crushed." She talks back. "Right sweetie?" She face to Link and leans to him again.

"Um..." Link flushed slight pink continuing pulling backwards from her her presence makes him uncomfortable.

"Felison get away from him." I said full of sincere.

"Hmph fine, see you later handsome." She said gesturing flying kiss towards him makes me look disguised even my friends.

"And you Madison, your mother is waiting for you, gosh I can't even looked at her eyes she's in fury right now.. Well goodluck with that." She chuckled and flew.

A horse sound came from the entrance of the town, and I saw my horse riding with a familiar woman.

"Busted.." Pelison whispered.


	5. Chapter five

Madison

I gulp, not moving even an inch when Greenie stopped infront of me with my angry mom whom her head is red and I can see a smoke coming out of her ears.

She's really mad.

"M-mom I-I can explain-"

"Inside out house NOW!" She spoke those four words made me shudder.

We stood there in pregnant pause, I can feel my friends shivering except Link who keep emotionlessly. I followed her to our house leaving them behind, I can feel my nervous system shaking uncontrollably, I've never seen mom's mood like this before.

I know I was stubborn and always passed through the limit, But I kept my secrets carefully, until now it was revealed.

I went inside and close the door, quietly it was dark and only the lampshade beside the side table is open, I can hear the metal rubbing each other, it was mom's scimitars she's wearing a red gerudo clothes.

"I knew that we would ended up like this my dear." She said not looking at me, I cannot see the half of her face but only her eyes is uncovered.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked her in confusion.

"That someday, you'll be the only one who can protect yourself and others Madison." She said as she stood up and face to me.

"Now get your weapon you desire and fight me." She said full of sincerity.

"M-mom I can't do this-" I was cut off when one of her scimitar threw beside of my ears.

"No! You habe to fight! And prove that your a real gerudo!" She shouted and me as she sprint towards to me.

I rolled aside dodged her move as I grabbed my bow and arrows on my back, I was able to shoot her but then She slash her sword on my face I manage to ignore her attack but I felt a little pain on my rain cheek, I touch it and I saw my hand with blood. I stared at her wide eyed.

"Wha-why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"You must unleash your true self inside your heart, I will keep hurting you if you don't so Fight!" She said and sprint towards me again. I dodge again and jumped behind her back far from her as I shot an arrow on her, she dodge it and start slashing me with her scimitar I blocked her using my bow and kick her stomach she stumbled back holding the table to prevent her from falling and jumped onto me again.

I went far as I could because I'm long range and she is near, it was hard to fight like this but I manage to hurt my own mother inside our house, the furniture are destroyed some arrows are stuck on the wall we stop for a while taking a break, I can see my mom's blood dripping and the arrow on her biceps.

I only have two arrows left, and I cannot kill my mom because of unknown reason.

She stepped towards to me slowly I shot her right leg and she groaned but continued walking to me, when she use her left leg forward, I shot it also she groaned in pain and kneeled in front of me, her head is hanging and she let go of her weapons. I went to her facing her head to me, I shake her body, slapping her face lightly but still not moving.

"M-mom?!"

"Please.. wake up..." My voice choke into sobs

"I'm sorry..."

I heard the door banged open revealing the goron creature, Greyson.

"What just happened?" He asked but then went his eyes went to us, it became wide eyed.

"Goodness, Madison are you alright??" He asked worriedly.

I also heard the footsteps coming here revealing my friends with shocked faces when they saw our house, especially Link.

"I'll take Rhondson to her room Madison come with me, and Pelison call Kapson he need to aid her immediately." Greyaon commanded as we do our jobs.

As we went upstairs Link followed us, Greyson placed mom carefully, until now I can see my tears falling from my eyes, I didn't mean it honestly I didn't mean it.

After a few minutes Pelison arrived along with Kapson the Zora priest, he has ability also to heal the wounds. After a few minutes my wounds are already healed and next my mother, while they're busy watching him healing her wounds, I went outside and into the other side of the room.

I heard the door creaked open revealing the Hylian and sat on my bed beside me, I snuggled onto his chest and let go of my emotion right now while I felt him rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

Until noe his touch send shivers throughout my body.

"Stop crying Madison." He said in low voice.

"It's all my fault, I hurt her." I said between my sobs.

"C'mon... I don't know what happened but you'll have to explain to us after you stopped crying." He said

"What if they will hate me?" I asked him looking st his blue eyes.

"They won't hurt you... Unless those reason are invalid." He said.

I sighed and remained on our position like this and because of our fight a while ago I cannot take my eyes open any longer and I fell asleep without realizing that I'm on his arms.


End file.
